The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of an apparatus with a bobbin support member for an open-end spinning machine for producing fancy yarn, which contains fibre sliver deposited in a can and roving wound onto bobbins. There is provided means for supplying the fibre sliver and the roving to a spinning unit.
In producing fancy yarns in the afore-mentioned manner in addition to the cans normally used in spinning, in which the fibre sliver to be processed is deposited, there also must be arranged the bobbins containing the roving generating the fancy effect. These bobbins were heretofore placed on creels arranged immediately in front of the locations where the produced fancy yarn is wound-up. In such arrangements there is impaired accessability to these winding locations and the overall observability in the spinning room. Since such creels used for the roving bobbins are not required for spinning normal yarns, the creels must be dismantled, or remounted, respectively, for spinning fancy yarns, which procedures require considerable additional work.